A royal betrayal, Spike's adventure
by RobertDaller
Summary: After 'Trapped in another world, Enter Professor Tirek' Spike is left alone, and the only ponies who can help him get his friends back, are his friends' polar opposites.
1. Chapter 1

This continues where 'Trapped in another world, Enter Professor Tirek' left off.

We see Spike rushing out into the Canterlot streets, tears in his eyes.

"WHAT CAN I DO?" *SOBS*  
How do I fix this?"

He walks up to a train station.  
"HEY! WHERE IS THIS TRAIN GOING?"

The stallion replies "Ponyville kid."

Spike gasps "Ponyville...  
Can you take me there?"

The stallion replies again "You got a ticket?"

Spike shakes his head no.

The stallion sighs "No ticket no ride, sorry kiddo."

Spike grabs onto his leg.  
"PLEASE MISTER YOU'VE GOT TO LET ME-"

The stallion pushes him away.  
"STOP IT KID! You're embarrassing me...  
Look, I can't take you to Ponyville, I could get fired! now go on!"

Spike walks away crying again.  
He comes up to a door, and begins knocking.  
"PLEASE PLEASE LET ME IN! I NEED YOUR HELP!  
SOMEONE PLEASE! MY FRIENDS ARE CAPTURED YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME!"

A Pony opens the door.  
She points her hooves outward.  
"I DON'T CARE, GET OUT!"

Spike walks away "Everyone here is so...  
so grumpy."

We see what looks like Applejack, with a black cowgirl hat.  
"I can help you pard'ner, if you'd be willing to pay."

Spike squeals "Applejack? HOW DID YOU GET FR?-  
Oh right... alternate universe, ok yeah..  
look, I don't have any money."

Applejack scoffs "Well I can't help you if you can't pay."

Spike sighs "Alright, if you can't-"

Applejack scoffs "WELL,  
...WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Spike looks back to her.  
"Umm.. I don't know, but you can't help me."

Applejack sighs "FINE, I'LL HELP YOU."

Spike raises an eyebrow "But you said you can't-"

Applejack sighs "I'm a scam artist alright?  
But that's beside the point, I hate what Professor Tirek is doing, and the Princesses...  
That's why we've been creating a rebel team.. to find some other source of magic out there,  
there's gotta be something else! so...we're willing to accept any recruits we can find."

Spike replies "Alright, if it helps get my friends free...  
i'm in."

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

We see Spike riding on the train to Ponyville with alternate Applejack.  
The Applejack starts to speak. "Well pard'ner, we're just about there,  
mind telling me who you are?"

Spike sighs "Well you've probably meant my counterpart, being the alternate Applejack...  
no? you haven't?..huh, well anyway uum..  
I'm a dragon from another world, my name is S-spike."

Applejack smiles "Nice to meet ya Spike, my name's..Appelejack, though I reckon you already knew that.  
Listen here, i've been looking for someone else to fill Rainbow's shoes ever since she deserted us,  
and with you being a dragon, I think you're the perfect fit."

Spike's eyes grow wide "R-R-Rainbow deserted you?"

Applejack nods "It's true as a can of beans,  
disloyal ol Rainbow Dash, I shoulda known."

Spike sighs "The Rainbow Dash I know would never do that..."

The train comes to a stop.

Applejack looks outside.  
"It looks like we've come to a full stop,  
come on Spike, we need to get out of here, I gotta show you what i've got prepared."

Spike scratches his head confused "Ok?"

We walk into a mountain being drilled into by the other four members of the mane six, the only one missing is Rainbow Dash.  
Spike looks around. "What are all these ponies doing?"

Applejack laughs "We'll get to that, but first, let's meet the crew.  
COME ON GIRLS!"

As they run past Spike, he realizes these are his other friends from this universe.

Applejack smiles "Come on Spike, are you coming or what?"

Spike smiles back at her "Y-y-yeah, i'm coming."

The group arrive at a small campfire site.

Applejack sitting in the middle.  
"Gather round everypony, alright, it's time to introduce you to our new recruit...  
SPIKE!"

They each clap with angry faces, except Twilight, who looked quite sad.  
Applejack points around. "This is Fluttershy, she's a rule brute, I know she's comes off as a bit of a jerk..  
and that's because well.. she is.

Over to her right is Pinkie Pie, she's a real downer sometimes, but not really a bad pony.  
To Fluttershy's left is Rarity, she's umm.. well frankly a filthy money hog, she's only staying cause i'm keeping her well paid in jewels.  
And to Rarity's side is Twilight, she's considered our leader, she umm...  
She's not a bad mare, in fact she used to be right nice, she was what brought us all together but...  
She um-... suffers from a broken heart.  
This stallion named Flash Sentry left her without explaining anything, it was as if all he wanted was to find this stupid tree..."

Spike raises an eyebrow "! did he mean the t-t-t-tree of Dread?"

Applejack nods.  
"Darn tootin.  
He recruited all of us to help him find it, why I reckon it was right before anyone's magic went missing...  
He said he promised we'd have a part in this 'new world' he kept talking about by using the elements, but then Rainbow ditched us half way through,  
so he said he had found a better option, and we weren't needed anymore, and just like that he was gone, broke Twilight's heart like a twig..."

Spike replies "I-...  
I'm so sorry.  
Like I told you, i'm from an alternate world.  
Where things go a little differently, and-  
..there's only one 'Flash Sentry' and his real name is Enigma,  
he broke the Twilight in my world's heart too, crushed it like a grape."

Twilight sighs "...  
I see... t-thank you for the information."

Spike rubs his arm replying "My Twilight's heart was broken just today...  
and the monster burned my Ponyville to the ground.  
That's why I need to get Velia and my friends back.  
Teaming Velia up with our world's Discord is the only chance we have at stopping him,  
plus y'know they're my friends and-"

Applejack laughs "Don't worry Spike we understand, we'll help you, don't worry I promise we will,  
but first we need your help..."

Spike tilts his head "Me?"

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, i'm finally back to this... my apologies.

Spike's face turns to despair to despair "W-why me?"

Applejack sighs "Well I don't know if everything is the same in your world...  
But right now... in our world, we 'Gallantians' live under the tyrant rule of the Dragons..."

Spike stares into space.  
"D-D-DRAGONS?!"

Applejack nods "Yup, like you.  
ever since our magic was taken away...  
Celestia had to give them ownership of our kingdom..  
and even then, what they give us is very title.

But for whatever reason...their magic was not taken away."

Spike tilts his head.  
"So where do I come in?"

Applejack sighs "I don't know how they are in your world,  
but dragons in our world... consider themselves above other creatures.  
they're extremely sosphiticated, more than one would suspect...

But as I said... they don't think we're worth their time,  
if YOU Spike, asked them to OK the digging into this mountain, they just might do it."

Spike simply stares "Huh? ok the digging? what? huh?"

Applejack sighs "Alright... let me explain,  
I know about what happened to all of your friends,  
and if Gallantia had another source of energy, they might let them go...  
we've been drilling into a mountain, for months now, because we know there's something down there..."

Spike simply stares "Something? like what?"

Rarity walks over "I HOPE IT'S GEMS!"

Applejack pushes her "RARITY FOR ONE SECOND CAN'T YOU THINK OF SOMEONE BESIDES URSELF!"

Fluttershy laughs "HAHAHAHA, you'd think she would, considering everyone else is BETTER."

Rarity and Fluttershy start fighting.

Spike starts to cry "I...  
APPLEJACK WHAT'S DOWN THERE?!"

Applejack grumbles "Sorry about all this...  
it's some kind of magic,  
something that might be able to power our whole kingdom combined with all of Professor Tirek's machinery,  
it's a power source, one that could last us an eternity, we're digging our way to it...

We don't know what it is, but it's powerful.  
We found it when we came out here a long time ago... back when we had magic.

Twilight and Rarity could sense it.  
NOW PLEASE SPIKE.

FOR THE GOOD OF GALLANTIA...  
AND FOR THE GOOD OF YOUR FRIENDS.

PLEASE HELP US."

Spike salutes "I won't let you down Cap'n."

They all smile for the first time in ages, except for Twilight, still back in the backround.  
Applejack hugs him.  
"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Spike smiles "Don't mention it, now what do I do?"

END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Chapter 4

We see this world's Pinkie Pie, and Spike, on a hot air balloon colored gray.  
They are seen flying up to a city in the clouds, while it is on top of clouds,  
it is not made of clouds like cloudsdale, but stone and bricks, inside lives a civilization of dragons,  
all wearing clothing, as opposed to Equestria's dragons,

They are all of medium size, much like Spine was.  
Spike stares.  
"These guys are like... me."

Pinkie Pie groans "WELL DUH.  
Ugh... I hate dragons."

Spike laughs "Hahaha, I know Pinkie Pie,  
but they're more like me than dragons back in my home..."

PInkie Pie jumps off onto the concrete.  
Spike screams "WAIT PINKIE DON'T-...  
Wait...how is that possible? You're on cloud! only a Pegasus can walk on cloud!"

Pinkie Pie replies "Well this isn't normal cloud stupid, not like Pegasi clouds...  
This is DRAGON CLOUD..  
And you know?"

Spike tilts his head.  
"What?"

Pinkie Pie frowns "I HATE DRAGON CLOUD, AND PEGASI CLOUD."

Spike rolls his eyes "You hate just about everything don't you?"

Pinkie Pie nods.  
"I HATE TALKING ABOUT IT TOO.  
NOW COME ON YOU STUPID DRAGON, BEFORE I RIP OFF YOUR TAIL I HATE."

She then walks off with her head at the ground, Spike following.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Spike is seen walking across the town.  
"Wow... I can't believe it, so many dragons...just like me!"

One of the dragon screams "OH MY GOSH! IT'S A STREAKER!"

Spike raises an eyebrow "Huh? what? I never wear clothes..."

Pinkie Pie groans "UGH, I HATE STREAKING."

Spike walks up to her.  
"GOOD! THEN YOU MUST HAVE SOME CLOTHES!"

Pinkie Pie groans again "UGH, I HATE CLOTHING!"

Spike facepalms "WHAT DON'T YOU HATE?!"

Pinkie Pie ponders "NOTHING."

Several dragons dressed in a police uniform walk up.  
"What's the meaning of all this?"

Several dragons point to Spike.  
"STREAKER!"

Spike covers his ..'area'  
"I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD TO WEAR CLOTHES!"

The cops laugh "Haha, sure you didn't punk...sure you didn't.  
What the? a Gallantian in OUR town? what's the big idea?"

Pinkie Pie groans "UGH, I HATE GALLANTIANS."

The cop replies "Yeah well so do we, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

They drag them both away.  
Pinkie Pie groans again "UGH, I HATE BEING ARREST-"

Spike screams "OK I GET IT!"

They then tape his mouth shut.  
One of them saying "One more outburst like that, and it's history for you pal!"

Spike glares at Pinkie She groans "UGH, I HATE BEING STARED AT."

END OF CHAPTER 


	6. Chapter 6

Points if you can guess what video game i'm referencing. XD

We see Spike sitting in a chair, under arrest, behind a glass wall.  
A tall dragon in a blue suit walks in, colored yellow, with black spines.

His eyes are a sharp green.  
"Hey."

Spike is seen wearing a green tea shirt, with purple pants, and green shoes.  
"H-hi..."

The dragon laughs "The name's Wright...  
i'm an attorney, a defense attorney to be specific,  
and today i'm yours."

Spike groans "I don't belong here..."

Wright looks at some paper "Yes I can see that,  
because according to our records, you have no records.  
Who and what are you?"

Spike shrugs "I don't know where I came from exactly...  
but how did I get here? I was sent here from another world."

Wright ponders "Interesting... certainly wasn't expecting that,  
listen, first off, I need to know how you're going to plead."

Spike shrugs "I mean...I was naked,  
but where I come from, it's not illegal?"

Wright facepalms "Yeah... i'm sure they'll buy that."

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Wright is seen walking back and forth past Spike.  
"So why are you here then?"

Spike's eyes grow wide.  
"I-It's complicated..."

Wright facepalms "...Do you even know?"

Spike replies "Well me and my friends were transported here by Velia..."

Wright raises an eyebrow "So dragons in your world go around naked?"

Spike nods.

Wright groans "Ok...  
Do they all live alongside Equestrians in your world?  
Or is that just you?"

Spike laughs "Hahahaha..  
nah, that's just me."

Wright sighs "...  
Look, i'll tell you the truth.  
while I AM a defense attorney,  
that's now why i'm here...

I could defend you, and if you don't agree with my terms,  
I probably will.

But I heard you want Dragonia to agree with certain...terms,  
the Pink Pony told me about it.

I can tell you, that Dragonia will agree to the terms...  
IF, you agree to their's...

You see, they need your help."

Spike groans "WHAT CAN I DO FOR THEM?!  
Wait hold on...

I have to help Dragonia, in order to help Gallantia, in order to help Equestria?"

Wright nods.

Spike facepalms "Aaaaaaaaaaaalright...  
What can I do?"

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Points if you get what episode of a 'certain show' this is referencing as well.

Wright begins to explain to Spike.  
"Well y'see, this is how it goes...  
there's a bit of a 'problem' that went down in this town a couple days ago...  
a 'murder' happened...  
only two people could have committed it, and we have no idea of knowing which one."

Spike stares "M-M-M-MURDER?!"

Wright nods.  
"Yes, an unfortunate tragedy,  
a young dragon was struck down, and we had all thought he died.  
We have been told you're from another... 'dimension'  
does this mean you have some way of time travel?"

Spike sighs "No... i'm sorry."

Wright gets up "It's fine, i'll defend you anyway,  
but those in charge may not be so willing without your help..."

Spike gulps "I-i'm sorry... I really can't time travel."

Wright then walks away.

Suddenly, none other than Silver Shill appears in the room with Spike, wearing a gray uniform with a toolbelt.  
(Yes, randomness everywhere.)

Silver smiles fakely "H-hi..."

Spike stares "W-who are you?"

Silver starts to shake "W-where am I?"

Spike replies "Uumm... prison.  
or jail... I get the two mixed up.  
How did you get in here?"

Silver Shill screams "Huh?"

Spike replies "Don't you 'huh' me, how did you get in here?  
You used magic... which means you're from my world!"

Silver screams again "AAAHHH, MY POSITON HAS BEEN COMPROMISED,  
ASSUMING STEALTH MODE."

His suit turns to resemble many different area's of this world.  
"Initiating color match, color match come on, dadgum it!"

Spike tilts his head.  
"That was amazing,  
are you from the future or something?"

Silver screams "AAAHH! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!  
MEMORY WIPE!"

He throws a baby wipe Spike pulls it off "This is a baby wipe..."

Silver groans "Aagh, alright, you cornered me,  
i'm... a time traveler."

Spike replies "So wait, if you're from the future, do you have a time machine or something?"

Silver shrugs "That's...kinda how it works."

Spike smiles "Can I borrow it?"

Silver screams again "OUT OF THE QUESTION!  
You know this is sensitive extremely complicated time equipment!"

Spike ponders "It looks like a time machine."

Silver screams once again "YOU SHUT YOUR TIME MOUTH!"

Spike laughs "I think you're just crazy..."

Blendin screams "NO! I'M SERIOUS!"

Spike replies "So who are you again?"

Silver continues "Silver Shill,  
time anomoly removal crew year 207012,  
i'm supposed to stop a series of time anomolies,  
but my time machine malfunctioned, and took me to this alternat dimension.  
I can't find my way home... and I have to... because I have to stop.. him."

Spike ponders "I think we're from the same dimension...  
you're trying to stop Enigma right?"

Silver gasps "Y-yes..  
h-how did you?"

Spike replies "I'm trying to stop the same thing as you,  
and I have an idea on 'how' to do it.  
It's fate you're here...

Let me explain...  
If I help these dragons travel back in time to see this murder happen, and determine the killer.  
then they'll give permission to these ponies to dig up this source of magical energy, which would give them the magic they need.  
so that they'll let my friends free, including Velia the Draconequus.

If we have her, and another Draconequus Discord, WE CAN STOP ENIGMA.  
But I can't get her back...  
without doing all of that.  
So I need your help, in order to help them, so they'll help them, so they'll they'll help them.  
so that she can help us."

Silver sighs "But...  
how do we get home from there?"

Spike sighs "I'm...  
not...  
sure..."

Silver sighs again "Sooo...  
what would be the point?"

Spike groans "Well...  
we need Velia TRAINED, before hand.  
apparently she has no idea how to use her magic...  
But my friend Twilight can train her.

And we need her BEFORE we go home.  
we can figure that out from there.  
and hold up...  
you're that guy that worked for the Flim Flam Brother's right?"

Silver screams "EEP!  
Yes...  
I was just...  
I was trying to make money, and it was making people happy...  
and..."

Spike tilts his head.  
"Why did you need money?  
YOU'RE A TIME TRAVELER.  
Does this money even work in your time?"

Silver sighs "Well...  
no...  
But I was trying to buy something...here...  
something really expensive..  
i-it's not important."

Spike shrugs "Alright,  
now..  
do we have a deal?"

Silver nods.  
"We...we do...  
Go ask around what time period it was, and we'll set off.  
TOGETHER."

END OF CHAPTER So yes, Silver Shill is basically Blendin Blandin.  
yup. 


End file.
